User blog:Kallenhaney14/Random Character Forms
Name: Paladin (her real name is Nonlean Autumnsong) Age: 19 Gender: Female Race: High Elf Skills: Restoration, Heavy Armor, One-Handed, Firearms. Spells: Grand Healing, Sun Fire, Greater Turn Undead, Greater Ward, Close Wounds, Heal Other. Weaknesses: Men, her friend Saman, Aircraft. Worst Skills: everything not listed in the skills part. Apparel: Stark white Royal Paladin Armor Weapons: Two Royal Pistols, one not-so-royal rifle, and twin swords imagesLQ0WX0BL.jpg|Her dual Handguns images9VF5OCEJ.jpg|her favourite gun images3N3ASIPG.jpg|Her Twin swords Demon-Eater and Evil-Slayer Background: She was raised by a royal family until they were all killed. She now follows Saman like a Loyal companion and looks after him, trying to get him to stop smoking and drinking all the time. She also owns a nice Motorcycle called Gold-Flame and has a twin sister named Black Rose who she loves dearly. Her family used to have connections with the king, until they were killed and because of this both her and her sister are suspicious of the king. Appearance: She has light blue-grey eyes, shiny silver hair, tall and average sized breasts. She looks like someone who has a pure bloodline or Royalty (and walks just like one as well lol). Affiliation: Saman (and her sister Black Rose) ----- Name: Black Rose (her real name is Kyldra Moonheart) Gender: Female Race: High Elf Age: 19 Skills: Heavy Armor, Firearms, Aircraft, Speech, Lockpicking Weaknesses: Men with certain tastes, Alcohol, and Money Worst skills: everything not listed in Skills Vehicles: a Twin version of her Twin, Paladin's, Motorcycle Gold-Flame. Her Motorcycle is called Hell-Fire though Aircraft: Her ship called Demigod and is capable of holding any extra cargo Saman wants her to carry as well as Paladin's and hers Motorcycles. Weapons: a Short-Range pistol, close up shotgun, and a sniper rifle thZO3HH8OP.jpg|Her gun named Hell-Reaver thFBLXRYJA.jpg|Her shotgun Demon-Catcher th2KOWE4DW2.jpg|Her rifle named Hell-Seeker Apparel: Royal Dark Paladin Armor Appearance: looks like Paladin in every aspect except the difference in armor they wear. Background: Is twin to Paladin, she also is the risk taker between her and her twin. Black Rose is an expert in flying maneuvers (don't ask me why), both her and her twin, Paladin, were raised in a monastery at the age of 6 after their parents were murdered, but thankfully they inherited all the money their family owned. They decided that they would carry the money around with them and not put it in a savings account, they try to keep it secret from Saman. Affiliation: Saman (and her sister Paladin) ----- Name: Lyra Gender: Female Age: 17 Race: Altmer/Nord (her mother was Altmer, her father was Nord) Skills: Speech, Pickpocket, Handguns. Weaknesses: Men (and not because she likes them, she hates most), her weakness and the lack of courage to shoot her attacker. Worst Skills: everything else Weapons: One handgun, no extra ammunition. Apparel: she wears a white dress and has bandages wrapped around her bleeding arms Appearance: She has snow white hair, snow white skin, blue eyes, and is 5ft tall despite her age, she also looks more like a 17 year old because her body has matured faster than normal. Background: Her parents died when she was 5, since then she has lived on the streets. By the time she was 12 her body had matured to the point that she looked like a sexy 17 year old instead of a simple 12 year old, and because of that she has been raped on numerous accounts and is currently (she's 17 now) being used as a sex toy. She is "owned" by a Orc named Balzol gro-Dusn who delights in seeing his little Sex Toys being used to the max, it gives him more money. She has so far been able to keep her fathers old Handgun, called Winds-Wrath, hidden from Balzol. She is often the one picked for the nasty jobs like BDSM and anything to do with inflicting lots of pain. (that's why she's wrapped in bandages). Category:Blog posts